Adventures of a Blind Girl
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Toph is the new companion to the ever changing doctor
1. Meeting a strange visitor

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**By Dr. John Smith**

Toph roamed the forest; she was depressed. It had been weeks since her friends split up and Toph was left on her own. She had found a nice little sleeping spot by a creek "Why did you guys have to leave?" she said to herself "Why did you leave me alone?" just then she heard a strange whirling sound "Hello?" she just kept hearing the whirling sound "Anyone there?"

When she tracked down the strange noise she felt the vibrations of something she hadn't felt before "How is this possible?" she walked towards the object and felt it "It's made of wood… a wooden box?" she was intrigued until she heard the door open.

A tall man with slicked back black hair with white streaks in it, he wore a dark green overcoat with orange collars and dark red sleeve cuffs; under it he wore a sky blue waist coat and a dark purple tie and some dark brown dress pants. He searched around, not noticing Toph; he looked around "Hello? Is anyone there?" he said in a gruff British accent. He pulled out a small dark grey metal device with a light green glass tip. He hit a button and waved it around "Come on, show yourself." When he looked to the side of the box he noticed her "Hello there, I didn't see you there." He bent to her level "What's your name?"

Toph put a hand on his chest and rubbed it around, "Your heartbeat is weird… I hear four heartbeats instead if two." She then started feeling his coat "And your coat is weird too, the rest of it is smooth, but the collars are smoother and the-" she felt the arm cuff "Is rougher than the rest."

The man chuckled "You could say it's a patchwork coat." He put a hand to her face "Your blind aren't you?"

Toph nodded "But I'm not defenseless! I can stand up for myself!" she put her fists up

The man put her fists down "Calm down, I didn't say you were defenseless, I now want to know why you are out here alone?"

Toph hung her head "I have nowhere to go. My friends are gone and I am all alone."

The man said something that made her confused "So am I."

Toph questioned him "You are?" he responded "Yes, my ship is doing some routine updates and it stopped here."

Toph smiled but then nervously asked him "Does anyone travel with you?"

"Not at the moment why would you like to travel with me?" he asked her.

"W-well I-I-I was wondering if…" she gave him a puppy dog like face.

The man sighs "Alright, step right this way Miss… I'm sorry I never got her name."

She gave a cocky smile "The name is Toph."

The man smiled "My name is the Doctor and I trust you will follow me."

Toph stopped him "I felt a wooden box is that your ship?"

The man nodded "It is and at the moment it is almost done updating." He opened the doors "Roll up and step right this way."

**Avatar the Last Air Bender and Doctor Who; I got the idea from a one shot I read called "Déjà vu" and so Toph and the Doctor travel the universe, their first adventure give the Doctor a "Sinking" feeling. So take a muffing and roll up for the magical mystery tour. **


	2. Healing Factor

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 2: Healing Factor**

Toph felt a metal floor when she stepped inside the box and the further she walked in the more spacious it got "Is it Bigger on the Inside?"

The Doctor nodded "Indeed it is, so where would you like to go?"

Toph put a finger to her chin "I don't know… where do you suggest?" she walked forward and stubbed her foot "OUCH!" she immediately grabbed her foot and did the one foot hop. To which she fell into a table "OUCH!"

The Doctor ran to her "Dear lord Toph! Are you alright?" she nodded "Toph I think I can fix your blindness."

She looked at him confused "what?"

He sighed and explained "My species has the ability to regenerate our bodies when close to death, sort of a way of cheating. What I can do is not recommended but it may help you."

Toph looked away and gave it some serious thought "Are you serious?"

The Doctor sat her down and put his hands on her head, closing his eyes "If I do this, you will have the gift of sight."

Toph thought about this for a long while, "One adventure."

"Come again?" he said in a confused tone.

"One adventure with working eyes then I go back to being blind got it?" she said in a serious tone.

The Doctor replied "I give you my word" he then put his hands back on her head and he started to glow yellow. He then pushed the yellow energy to Toph and with a blast they both jumped back "Yeowch!" they both screamed in unison.

"Never doing that unless it's really necessary." He looked to Toph "Did it work?"

She got up and kept her eyes shut tight "I don't know… but I don't want to open my eyes."

The Doctor walked over to her "Oh come now, it must have worked." He said and patted her back, making her open her eyes.

At first everything was bright, but then everything set it; she noticed that the room she was in was a large space alien like room complete with a consul with a glass cylinder reaching up to the ceiling, when she looked to the side she noticed a turned over rolly chair and a tipped over night stand. When she turned back to the consul she saw what the Doctor looked like "Whoa… You're old."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "I'm over 1000 years old, a 100 year old woman is like a child to me." He then walked over to the consul "So like I asked you earlier, where do you want to go? All of space and time, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start?"

She gave it some thought then replied "Well I've heard of these new types of ships that specialize in showing people a good time."

The Doctor's jaw dropped "A cruise ship? You have the whole of space and time at your fingertips and you want to go on a cruise ship?"

Toph, now able to see his reactions, found him kinda funny "Yeah but you pick the year."

The Doctor smiled and flipped a red lever "Now that's more like it! Oh by the way-" he went over to the night stand and pulled out a mirror "You should have a look at yourself." He handed it to her.

Toph was stunned, seeing her somewhat messy black hair put with a headband, and she noticed that she had big brown eyes "That's… that's what I look like?" the Doctor nodded and she drew a tear.

The TARDIS shook and then came to a halt "Ahh looks like we are here, now you can't go out looking like you just came from ancient China," he reached in his pant pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her "Those are directions to the female dressing room, now go get changed." She smiled and scurried off.

The Doctor spun a computer monitor to his position, "Oh Toph, looks like I was the break you needed." The monitor showed a picture of her and her over protective parents "If I had parents like that, I would have run away also." He spun the monitor back around and sat the chair back up and waited for her return.

**Another chapter, now before you kill me *dodges spear* HA YOU MISSED! *gets hit by a rock* dick. As I was saying, I might have her keep her sight or have her decide she was better off before, but I wanted to play around with a time lord "healing factor" and yes, the Brigadier and U.N.I.T. will make an appearance later on. Meanwhile at the muffin stand.**


	3. Sinking Feeling

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 3: Sinking Feeling**

The Doctor was sitting in his rolly chair playing an old 1990's Gameboy "Finally a triple line score." He said, he had only two games to it, Tetris and Super Mario Land. A few minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps, when he looked up he saw Toph in a Victorian style dress "My, don't you look lovely?" he then looked oddly at her.

Toph snapped "Hey this was the only thing that fit! You don't have a lot of kid's clothing."

The Doctor chuckled "That's not it, you didn't get shoes." He said pointing to her feet.

She rolled her eyes "I don't need shoes, I could feel vibrations."

The doctor set his Gameboy down on the consul and stood up "Well for the time being, you need shoes, can't go on a cruise ship barefoot now can we?" he went down some metal stares and opened a grate and pulled out a chest.

Toph tilted her head in confusion "What are you doing?" she asked walking over to him.

The Doctor; who was throwing different pairs of shoes in all directions "No" he said throwing a pair of red chucks, "No" throwing a pair of black dress shoes. Toph walked over, picking up a pair of black dress shoes "size 10?" the Doctor turned to her "They did fit perfectly." He went back to the chest "AHHA!" he pulled out a pair of black flats "See if these fit." He said handing her the shoes.

Once Toph put them on, she walked around "They fit!" she said happily.

The Doctor Smiled and held his hand out "Shall we?" Toph nodded and took his hand.

Once they stepped out of the TARDIS Toph heard cheering and saw confetti, she turned her head to the Doctor "Where are we?"

The Doctor chuckled "On a cruise ship." He sniffed the air "And by my guess I'd say 1912." He looked to Toph "I'd say a perfect outfit to wear." He saw a ship worker "Oi! Can you take this Big Blue Box to the storage bay?" the man nodded "Thank you."

The man stopped them "But may I ask who you two are?"

The Doctor smile "My name is John Smith and this is my daughter, Toph Smith. Her mother chose her name."

The man looked at Toph and then the Doctor "Father? You look old enough to be her grandfather."

The Doctor rolled his eyes "I got started a little late, now can you tell us what ship we are on?" he asked.

The man chuckled "Are you thick? You're on the Titanic, world's most unsinkable ship! Now why do you want me to take that blue box to the storage bay?"

The Doctor replied "The mayor of New York contacted me and said he wanted to have Police Boxes all around New York, just like London."

The man nodded and waved a group of men to take the TARDIS to the storage bay.

The Doctor and Toph chose a room and entered, but were quickly stopped by a fancy dressed man "OI! What are you two doing!? This is my room!"

The Doctor took out a black leather folding book "Actually this is our room." He said showing the piece of paper to the man.

"Oh," the man said "My bad." He then walked away.

Toph took the booklet "This paper is blank…" the Doctor nodded and they entered the room.

The Doctor shut the door and started pacing "Toph we should leave."

She looked confused "Why?"

The Doctor continued "Because this ship is going to sink."

She rolled her eyes "But that guy said the ship is unsinkable."

The Doctor replied "Yes, but in a few days it will sink. And I don't want you to get hurt," He then gulped "Or worse."

Toph rolled her eyes "A few days on the ship, than before disaster strikes we leave, ok?"

The Doctor sighed "Ok, since this is your first adventure I think we deserve a cruise."

"That's more like it… Dad." She snickered

"Ok you want to leave now?" he asked jokingly

She shook her head and they just laughed.

**End of this chapter, now Toph will go back to being blind but it won't be at the Doctor's hands. Take a Muffin and enjoy the ride.**


	4. the Day the Boat Sank

**Adventures of a blind girl**

**Chapter 4: the Day the Boat Sank**

A few days later and the Doctor was getting nervous, and Toph could tell. She knew he wanted to leave but she wanted him to let loose, but the next few hours would be Toph's worst ever.

She was sitting on her bed when the Doctor walked in with a bag "Ok Toph it is the 14th and I really think we should go."

Toph sighed "Alright Doctor, but first let's get some grub!" she said hopping up, while rubbing her stomach.

The Doctor thought for a bit "I suppose so, BUT! After we eat, we head back to the TARDIS got it?" she nodded "Alright then, let's get something to eat."

-In the dining hall-

Toph was sitting at a table with the Doctor looking at a menu; the doctor looked to her "See anything you like?"

Toph just there just staring "Doctor, can I tell you something?"

He looked at her, and replied sounding concerned "Yes Toph?"

She gulped "I can't read…" she winced

The Doctor replied "Oh my, forgive me, this is your first time seeing. I completely forgot that you can't read. Well, why don't I list off some things and you stop me when you hear something you like, that sound ok?" she nodded "Alright, how does the… Sea Bass sound?" she shook her head "the Iceberg lettuce?" she shook her head "How about I get us the same thing?" she nodded "Alrighty then."

The waiter walked up "Hello Sir and Madam, what is it you would like to eat?"

The Doctor took Toph's menu and handed hers and his to the waiter "We'll have the steak, medium well."

The Waiter nodded "Any drinks?"

The Doctor replied "I'll have some Earl Grey Tea and Toph?"

Toph smiled "I'll have the same."

The Waiter nodded "I will return with your tea."

Once the waiter left Toph asked a question "Doctor, is it ok if I go to the bathroom?"

The Doctor nodded "Sure, I'll save the food for you."

When she got up she accidently bumped into a fancy dressed bald man with huge mutton chops, he looked at Toph with rather angry expression, and she gulped "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there…"

The man snarled "You insolent little girl! How dare you not know your place!" he held up some wine he was holding and splashed it in her face; leaving her to fall to the ground screaming.

The Doctor heard that and ran to the scene; tons of people gasped and stood in shock, the Doctor on the other hand, was furious. He grabbed the man by the coat collars "What have you done to my daughter!?"

The man slapped the Doctor's hands away "She forgot her place." He dropped the glass "I had to put her back into it."

The Doctor had visible anger on his face "She knows her place," he grabbed the man's collars and threw him to the ground "And it is above yours!" he knelt to Toph "Come on, I have some medical equipment in my room, let's go." They got up and left the room.

-Storage Bay-

Toph kept her eyes shut and was clearly trying not to cry, the Doctor looked to her "It's ok to cry; once we get you fixed up you will be ok." He took out a key and opened the doors to the TARDIS.

-In the TARDIS-

The Doctor had a medical bag set on the night stand; he pulled out some cotton swabs and started patting her face around the eyes, "I'm so sorry this happened to you… I should have escorted you-" Toph cut him off "It's not your fault Doctor… please don't beat yourself up about it."

He put the swab down "Toph I'm sorry; I'm so, so sorry." He looked to the consul, that's when Toph put a hand to his face "You're thinking of taking me back to my time aren't you?" he nodded "Don't, I wasn't meant to have eyesight, and as painful as it was, it proved to me that I wasn't meant to have eyesight." She sighed "It wasn't your fault."

A few moments of silence; Toph asked a question "What happened?"

The Doctor tilted his head "I'm sorry?"

Toph continued "What happened on the boat?"

The Doctor sighed "The Titanic his an iceberg, and some people made it alive because they got on some life boats… but the rest, families and friends and crew drowned in icy water, they froze to death, and before you ask 'can't we save them?' no. Everyone who died were meant to die. I'm sorry Toph."

She started to cry "What would happen is someone was saved?"

The Doctor continued "Giant bat like demons called 'Reapers' would appear and try to correct what is wrong. It happened once before and don't want it to happen again."

Toph then handed him a piece of paper "What's this?"

She smiled "It's those directions to the wardrobe room; Thought I'd return them."

The Doctor smiled and took the paper "If I may ask, how did you get to the wardrobe if you can't read?"

She smiled "You drew the way to the room."

The Doctor chuckled "Ahh so I did, you know wordy directions are so boring, so I just drew them down. Of course the only words were the names of the rooms." He looked to her and smiled "I think you'll make a great companion."

***Dodges gun fire* THE CHAPTER IS OVER OK! Yes if you were wondering, I had the doctor and Toph leave before the boat sank. Copout but I really don't have the ability to write a sinking ship. Also in this story sort of guess what other doctor references is this one making. And I asked my mom and she said men were assholes but they didn't throw wine in women's faces, usually they would drink the wine and beat the crap out of them… meaning this guy is more of an asshole even by men standards at the time. Take a muffin and look forward towards an appearance by U.N.I.T. and the Brigadier. **


	5. Toph Meets UNIT

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 5: Toph meets U.N.I.T.**

Toph sat in the Doctor's rolly chair, waiting for the Doctor to return from the kitchen "He's been gone for a while… how often does he go in there?"

A few minutes later the Doctor walked in holding two bowls of cereal "I'm back, I hope you like Lucky Charms." He set the bowl in front of her "My last companion got me hooked on this stuff." He took a spoonful and ate; he looked to Toph "Need help?"

She huffed "No I can heat by myself… just what is it?"

He chuckled "It's cereal, you take a spoonful and eat… although the only thing missing is cartoons." He thought for a bit "Feel like watching cartoons?"

Toph just gave him a blank stare, her face reading 'are you serious?' "Doc I would love to but…" she pointed to her grey eyes "Remember splashy wine guy?"

The Doctor's face fell "Oh… right," his face then lit up "But I have been working on something!" he ran over to a messy work desk; covered in machine parts, tools and wires. "When you feel asleep last night I got to thinking 'If I can't fully restore her vision without something bad happening, than maybe I can produce a device that will give her working eyesight!' so I found some old brainy specs in a desk drawer and immediately began working on a pair of eye glasses." He took the pair of glasses off the desk and ran to Toph "They are ready for testing I believe. If this works, than you will have eyesight so long as you wear these glasses."

He handed the glasses to Toph, which when she put them on saw the Doctor; who wasn't wearing his coat or his tie. She scratched her head "I think they work."

The Doctor did a little happy jump "Fantastic!" he sat back down next to her "Now time for cartoons?" she nodded "Perfect, let's see what's on." He started flipping through the channels on the monitor until he came across a cartoon featuring a Yellow Sponge and a Pink Starfish. The sat there in laughter at the scene of a bubble elephant going inside and Easter Island head and exploding."

When they finished their Lucky Charms, the Doctor picked up the bowls "Now to dispose of these." He began to walk to the Kitchen; leaving Toph alone in the consul room.

She sat there bored "Well this is fun…" she looked over to his coat hanging up and saw a boy… who was oddly wearing a gas mask "Who are you?"

The boy just stood there "Are you my Mummy?"

Toph looked confused, she looked to the door; looking for an open crack to see if anyone got in. when she turned back he was gone "That was weird…" she saw the Doctor's coat vibrating. She got up and reached inside the pocket, pulling out the psychic paper; when she opened it a note appeared; with her brief time having eyesight, the Doctor took the time they had to teach her to read. So she read the note 'Doctor, we need your help, Signed the Brigadier.' She looked at it confused "Brigadier?"

Just then the Doctor returned "Toph, what do you have there?" as he got closer he noticed "My psychic paper? Why do you have that?"

Toph handed him the booklet "Some guy called 'Brigadier' sent you a note.

He took the booklet and read the note out loud "Doctor, we need your help, Signed the Brigadier." He looked up confused "It has been a while since I saw him…" he turned to Toph "How would you like to meet an old friend of mine?" Toph shrugged "Perfect." He flipped some switched, pressed some buttons, and pulled a leaver. Causing the TARDIS to shake

-U.N.I.T. HQ-

Sir Alistair Lethbridge Stewart also known as the Brigadier was waiting outside HQ for the familiar sound of the Blue Box.

One of the soldier walked up to him "Sir, I don't think he's coming."

The Brigadier held up his hand, hearing a sound in the distance "You were saying private?" he waved for some other soldiers to follow "He's here, he always shows up."

The Brigadier knocked on the door to the TARDIS "Doctor are you in there?"

The doors swung open and the Doctor stepped out "Hello Brigadier... my you look so young."

The Brigadier chuckled "And you look old, but then again the last time I saw you was…" he thought for a bit "A few days ago, back when you had the long scarf."

Toph had stepped out at that moment "Long scarf?" she looked up to the Doctor "What does he mean?"

The Doctor looed to her "I didn't tell you about myself? I thought I had already… should get to that. On to business!" he put an arm around the Brigadier "What is it you called me for?"

The Brigadier began to inform him "It seems the aliens have been invading since your last body left. I thought I called the right one, it seems I called the future you." He looked to Toph; who took the glasses and put them back in the TARDIS "It seems your new assistant is younger than Ms. Smith."

The Doctor chuckled "She is, but she is great company."

The Brigadier chuckled as well "Well you might get some parenting experience out of this… assuming you aren't a grandfather already."

The Doctor patted his back "Just keep thinking that friend. Now show me my lab! I wonder if you lot haven't disassembled it already?" he then started skipping to the Lab

Toph caught up with the Brigadier, he knelt to her "Is he always like that? I mean, he was kind of like that when I saw him."

Toph replied "Sometimes, mostly he just talks really fast."

The Brigadier looked at her "Your blind aren't you?"

She snapped back "Yeah!" she held up her fists "But I'm not defenseless!"

The Brigadier put her fists down "You'll fit in just fine around here, but uhh…" he looked to her feet; she wasn't wearing shoes "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

She replied "I have the ability to control rocks; I can throw them and such just by waving my hands, I use the vibrations on the ground to see my surroundings. If the Doctor oks it I can show you."

The Brigadier replied "I'll think about it, now let's catch up to that over grown kid."

The both laughed and went to catch up with the Doctor.

"**Ahh Brigadier" Fourth Doctor (episode: Robot) **

**Why did I open with a quote from the Fourth Doctor, well this chapter takes place a few days after the fourth Doctor left… don't complain about Toph knowing how to read and the Brigadier contacting them threw the psychic paper because it's late and I really had to write this down. The specs that allow Toph to see are a bit of creativity on my part… DON'T JUDGE ME! Some of this story may not make sense but if you enjoy reading it than I have done my job and it keeps me writing.**


	6. Earth Bending

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 6: Earth Bending**

The Doctor was in his old U.N.I.T. lab, he felt like a kid in a candy shop "Toph I feel like I haven't been here in years!" he took a deep breath "In my timeline it's been many years, but in your case Brigadier it's been a few days." He pulled up a chair and sat down; immediately messing with beakers and lab equipment.

The Brigadier and Toph stood there, Brigadier speaking up "Yes Doctor I understand but-"

He was cut off by the Doctor "While I get re-familiarized with my lab; why don't you show Toph around hmmm?" he looked to Toph "And why don't you show him some earth bending?"

Toph's face lit up "Really!?" he nodded "Thank you!" she ran over and hugged the Doctor "Come on Brig, I got to show you something cool!" she ran out of the room.

The Brigadier spoke up "I think I should brief you in on wh-" his arm was tugged by Toph "Come on Briggy!" pulling him out of the room.

-Outside in the fields-

The Brigadier was looking around "Now what is this 'Earth Bending' the Doctor was talking about?"

Toph got a cocky smirk "Let me show you." With that she stomped her foot on the ground and a huge chunk of the earth shot up.

The Brigadier jumped back "Dear Lord!" he looked at the chunk of earth just floating in the air "And your making this float?" she nodded "We could use an Earth Bender in our ranks."

She gently put the chunk back until she heard it; a high shrill screaming "EXTERMINATE!"

The Brigadier, without thinking grabbed Toph and ran "I knew we should have stayed in the Lab!"

They ran inside U.N.I.T. HQ and paused to catch their breath.

Toph; who was confused by this point, asked him "What was that!?"

He knelt to her and put a hand on her shoulder "You want to know?" she nodded "It's the reason I called the Doctor. It's an invasion of the Daleks."

**Short but damn interesting huh? I love the Daleks, and can even do a spot on impression that freaks the hell out of anyone. So like this story? Well take a muffin and keep reading.**


	7. Day of the Daleks

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 7: Day of the Daleks**

The Brigadier and Toph ran into the Doctor's lab; he was mixing some chemicals "Never really got the Terange venom decoded." He looked over to Toph and the Brigadier "Yes?"

The Brigadier spoke up "We need your help…" he took another breath "We have a Dalek problem."

The Doctor dropped a vile he was holding and suddenly got very serious; a kind Toph never heard before "Where are they?"

The Brigadier stood up straight "They are outside, if I'm correct than the soldiers should be in formation; Ready to attack."

The Doctor nodded and walked to his most famous foe.

-Outside-

A bunch of silver Daleks were just sitting there across from the U.N.I.T. soldiers; both ready to attack the other.

The Doctor walked out and to the front of the Daleks "Ok you over grown trash cans, where is your leader!?"

A black Dalek rolled to the front "WHAT IS IT YOU WANT!?" he looked at the Doctor "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

The Doctor smirked "Yes and you know the drill; run."

The black Dalek backed away "FIRE AT HIM! MAKE SURE HE DIES!"

The silver Daleks readied their blasters; all shouting "WE OBEY!" that's when they fired.

The Doctor grabbed Toph and he along with the Brigadier ran for cover "Just like old times eh?"

The Brigadier nodded "Just like old times."

Toph looked to them confused "How can you to look nostalgically at this!?"

A U.N.I.T. truck rolled up and a commander jumped out "In here sir!" they jumped in "Sir I think we can take them. There are only 10 Daleks and a whole lot of us."

Just at that moment the truck shook "What was that!?" Toph yelled.

The Doctor sighed "A Dalek probably." He looked to the Brigadier "Keep Toph safe, I'll try to stop them."

The Brigadier; grabbing a hold of Toph, stopped him "God speed Doctor." With that the Doctor jumped out.

Toph got away from the Brigadier and ran to the exit of the truck "DOCTOR!"

The Brigadier pulled her back "Stay back girl!"

She snapped at the Brigadier "Are you going to let him die at the hands of those… things!?"

He sighed "Listen; he can handle himself. This isn't the first time he fought these things and besides he told us to keep you safe."

She snarled "I can handle myself!" when she opened the curtain to ready to jump out; she felt a metal surface "This isn't good."

A Dalek shrieked to them "YOU ARE NOW UNDER THE ORDER OF THE DALEKS!"

The Brigadier and some soldiers jumped out; the Brigadier saying "Please don't hurt her, take us but not her."

The Dalek shouted "SHE WAS WITH YOU THEREFOR SHE IS UNDER DALEK CUSTODY AND WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Toph started to get angry and the more she clinched her fists, the more the Brigadier noticed the Daleks armor was being dented "Toph whatever you are doing, keep doing it."

She nodded and clapped her hands together; causing the Daleks to smash together and blowup.

The Brigadier patted her back "Good work Toph, now let's catch up to the Doctor."

When they did catch up to the Doctor; Toph heard and saw falling bodies.

The Doctor was facing the head Dalek "Call your men back Kahn.

The black Dalek replied "WE WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU DIE!"

The Brigadier tapped the Doctor's shoulder "Doctor, I noticed Toph can… bend metal." He gave a questioning look "No lie."

The Doctor turned to the Dalek "Kahn have you ever been beaten by a girl?"

The Dalek replied "THAT WOULD BE HUMILITING!"

The Doctor smirked "Toph, do your thing."

She smiled and raised her hands; making a chunk of earth raise up and the dropped it on the Dalek. The Doctor turned to the Daleks "Return to your ship and get out or else you'll get what Kahn got."

The Daleks retreated and all the Soldiers shouted and cheered.

-Hours Later-

The Doctor and Toph stood outside the TARDIS when the Brigadier; the Brigadier saluted the Doctor "Till we meet again Doctor."

The Doctor saluted back "Till next time Alistair." The smiled and hugged each other.

Then the Doctor and Toph entered the TARDIS and it vanished.

-In the TARDIS-

Toph put on her glasses and looked at the Doctor; when he stared back in confusion "What?"

The snickered "You and Briggy."

He tilted his head "What do you mean?"

She nudged his arm "You two had a little 'Bromance' going on there." She gave a sly smile.

The Doctor gave her a sour look "Shut up." she stuck her tongue out at him.

**Still waiting for anyone to spot the Doctor Who references from the series; this chapter stated that Toph is an official companion. Because you aren't an official companion until you fight the Daleks. I had her use metal bending but I had her use it when she was angry because shut up. Now hope you liked this one and the Brigadier. Grab a muffin and enjoy the story of the doctor's foods he doesn't like. Also a cameo of another Avatar character.**


	8. Not so favorite foods

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 8: Not so favorite foods**

Toph and the Doctor were pressing buttons and pulling levers; just having an all-around good time, but that's when Toph asked him a question "Hey Doc, what did Briggy mean by long scarf?"

The Doctor chuckled "My species can regenerate our bodies when close to death; we can do this 13 times."

Toph got a confused look on her face "Where are you from?"

The Doctor's face fell "I'm from a planet called Gallifrey; beautiful planet with slopes of red grass and burnt orange skies. And in the center is the citadel incased in a large glass dome."

Toph's face lit up "Can we go there!" she had excitement in her voice.

The Doctor sighed with hurt "We can't; many years ago a war broke out, all across space and time, between the Time Lords and the Daleks; there was no winner. In the end the Daleks 'died' and my entire species died with them."

Toph's face fell as well "I'm sorry for you Doctor, I didn't know."

The Doctor replied "It's not your fault, you didn't know; Now any other questions?"

Toph gave it some thought "When you became this body, were there foods you didn't like?"

He chuckled "Now that's a story."

-Flashback-

The TARDIS materialized in an alleyway in the great city of Ba Sing Se, he stepped out but in a tweed jacket and red bowtie. He stumbled out confused of his surroundings "Where am I?" he walked to a food vender and sat down.

Moments later a light brown skinned girl with even darker brown hair sat next to him "Evening sir." She greeted, she looked like she wore a dress from the North Pole.

He smiled "Evening, can you answer something for me?" she nodded "Where am I?"

She looked at him confused "How do you not know? This is Ba Sing Se, my name is Katara by the way." She held out her hand for a handshake.

The Doctor shook "My name is the Doctor."

She tilted her head in confusion "Doctor Who?"

He chuckled "Just the Doctor." He looked at the vender "Do you have any rice pudding?"

The Vender nodded and got to making his order, the Doctor turned back to Katara "Did you say Katara? Sounds like Katana. But much like the sword I bet you are sharp witted and useful in action."

She laughed "You are strange you know that?"

He nodded "I make it my goal."

The vender handed the Doctor his rice pudding "Here you are sir."

The Doctor took a spoonful… and quickly spit it out "This is nasty!? Who orders rice pudding!?"

A few more orders of food and each one he spit out, until Katara got an idea "Do you serve soup?" the vender nodded "Two orders."

The vender returned with two bowls of noodle soup, "Two orders of noodle soup, please keep this one down sir."

The Doctor took a spoonful of soup and his face lit up "This is amazing!" he ate all the noodles and drank the broth "Now that was good, not like Fish Fingers and Custard but a close second." He turned to Katara "Nice meeting you Ms. Katara, hope I see you again." With that he left.

-Present-

"And after that I materialized in a small American town and got these clothes." The Doctor told her "But that Katana girl, she was nice."

Toph scratched her head "Katana? Katana? Kata-" she gasped "KATARA!"

He looked to her "I'm sorry?"

She told him "That girl you met, her name isn't Katana its Katara!"

"Ohh…" he said "Would you like to see her?"

Toph's face fell "Not really."

He questioned her "Why?"

She got mad "Because she took the guy I loved."

The Doctor smirked "Well no need to get angry, how about we pay them a visit?"

She sighed "Alright then."

With that the Doctor pressed a button and the TARDIS shook.

**I am a fan of Taang (Toph x Aang) and so I put them in here, now you can guess what villain shows up in the nest one as well as guess the Doctor Who references.**


	9. Cyber Attack

**Adventures of a Blind Girl **

**Chapter 9: Cyber attack**

Aang was running down a hallway; he was clearly out of breath but couldn't stop running. He was working on a piece treaty with the fire nation when these big metal men showed up and started killing everyone; the ones who lived were kidnapped, "I need to hide… nothing I try works." Aang had used all four elements against them but all they did was say 'Upgrading' and attack at full force.

Aang had mattered to enter a room and lock the door, that's when he heard a strange noise; it sounded like a strange whirling noise, one he had not heard before and suddenly a strange blue box appeared. When Aang walked towards it the doors swung open and a man stepped out wearing strange cloths and a pair of sunglasses "Toph here we are in sunny Barcelona!" when he took the glasses off he sighed "Wrong again, this happens every time!" Aang's jaw hung low when he heard that name and a girl stepped out; it was Toph.

Toph looked up to the man "Doc where are we?" she took out a pair of reading glasses and put them on "Looks like a room… Aang?"

He looked to her in shock "Toph?" he walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug she couldn't imagine "Where have you been?" she heard the tone of his voice; sadness.

Toph hugged back "I… I can't say." She looked up to the Doctor "But I may have to."

The Doctor looked at Aang in confusion "You're Aang?" he nodded "I thought you'd be taller."

Aang gave him a weird look "Who are you?"

The Doctor smiled "I'm the Doctor!" he proclaimed putting one hand on his chest and the other in the air.

Toph shook her head and chuckled "Drama Queen."

Aang looked to the Doctor 'Well Doctor, can you help me with a problem?" he nodded "These metal men showed up and started killing everyone!"

The Doctor chuckled "That's impossible, that sounds a lot like the Cyber…" he looked to Aang "Did they say Delete?" he nodded "You have Cybermen…" he took out his sonic screwdriver "Toph, Barcelona will have to wait." He opened the door "We have Cybermen." He ran out.

Aang turned to Toph "Is he always like that?"

She sighed "Yeah, he is."

Aang looked at her glasses "Why are you wearing glasses?"

She chuckled "Long story, short version: the Doctor made them so I have eyesight when I need them."

The Doctor was running the opposite way Aang was running and soon ran to the end, looking out the window. Seeing all the Cybermen taking mothers, fathers and children and ripping them apart, taking the parents to a building across a bridge the Cybermen made and taking the children to a shack.

The Doctor sighed and the two kids ran up "Toph, Aang… this is something I hoped wouldn't happen."

Toph could tell the Doctor was planning something.

**I think I might have the Cybermen written better than the Dalek's? but look for the next chapter when it comes.**


	10. Silver Attack

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 10: Silver Attack **

Katara was sitting in a jail cell; looking to a Cyberman outside the cell "Please Jack let me go!"

The Cyberman turned to her "JACK IS DEAD! HE IS ONE WITH THE CYBERMEN! HE WAS UPGRADED!"

Just then 3 Cybermen walked in holding the Doctor, Aang and Toph; Katara smiled "Guys!" the Cybermen opened the cell and threw them in "Toph your alive!" Katara said as she hugged Toph.

Toph rolled her eyes "Cool it Sugar Queen, we have stuff to do. Doc what are those things?"

The Doctor stood towards the spot Katara was sitting and replied "Cybermen; they were an alien race called Mondasians, once part of a sister planet to Earth called 'Mondas' it was knocked into deep space. They considered themselves weak and thus replaced their body parts with cybernetic ones and to keep from going insane they removed all emotions."

Toph inserting "A soul-ectomy."

The Doctor nodded "They became a race of conquerors, converting anyone they see fit to convert; Men or Women. No one is safe."

Katara sighed "That explains Jack." The Doctor gave her a confused look as she continued "He called himself a Captain. He said he was here on some business but when I asked for whom, the people he named doesn't even exist."

The Doctor asked her "Who?"

She answered "Torchwood." She then pointed to the Cyberman outside the cell "That's him."

The Doctor walked over to him "Jack if you're in there please do this' Remember. I know you Jack you can't die, you have to Remember!"

The Cyberman turned to him "JACK IS DEAD! HE… HE… WAS… UPGRADE…" the Cyberman began to spark.

Aang asked the Doctor "What's happening?"

The Doctor chuckled "Jack's body is growing inside the cyber suit. He's coming back." With that the head exploded.

The man underneath took a deep breath "Doctor?" he nodded "Boy am I glad to see you."

The Doctor smiled "Likewise."

Jack opened the cell; releasing all four inside "Doctor, me and Ms. Katara were investigating some happenings around the Fire Nation and discovered a Cyber ship underneath the main part of the island. it was only a matter of time."

The Doctor nodded "You still have your clothes?"

Jack nodded "They stripped me before conversion." He laughed "They got smart but dumb at the same time."

The Doctor laughed "I missed you Jack."

Jack patted the Doctor's butt "You too Doctor." The Doctor jumped as the 3 kids just laughed.

**Capt. Jack Harkness just came to serve the Doctor. Now I am proud of this chapter and how the Doctor and Toph went to 1912 and 1974 England from 100 A.S.C. will be explained in… the next chapter!**

**And if you look at the Doctor's explanation of the Cybermen, don't get mad, that was the ORIGINAL back story for them from the 1****st**** Doctor.**


	11. Cyber Operation

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 11: ****Cyber Operation**

Jack stepped alongside the Doctor as he saw the Doctor typing on the TARDIS keyboard "So Doctor, where did you pick up the blind worrier?" he asked as the Doctor threw his dark green coat on the railing .

He looked to Jack "She had nowhere else to go." Jack looked to Toph who simply nodded in agreement.

Jack sighed "Anyways what are you looking for?"

The Doctor continued typing "A code, used it once before to defeat the Cybermen but I seemed to have misplaced it."

Jack pushed the screen away from the Doctor "Tell me why you chose her?"

The Doctor sighed and grabbed the monitor and pulled it back "She's clever and very good company."

Jack sighed "You chose all those fine young women and then out of the blue," he looked to Toph who was chatting with Aang and Katara "A child?"

The Doctor sighed "Jack if you consider my age; Evelyn Smyth was a child."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed "Your life style is rather unsafe and that is coming from me."

Suddenly Jack felt a tug on his arm, when he looked down and saw Toph; who crosses her arms "Because I'm small doesn't mean I'm useless!"

The Doctor chuckled "She's right; she used her bending abilities to defeat the Dalek's." he then looked at Toph "What happened to your glasses?"

She smiled "It took a while, but I got used to the different types of metal. It's strange that there are several types of metal that make up this ship. As if is a compilation of metals from different worlds."

The Doctor shouted in excitement "FOUND IT!" he stuck a flash drive into the consul and pulled it out "I found the code!" he pulled the flash drive out "Jack, take me to the Cybermen central control."

Aang spoke up "What do we do?"

The Doctor replied "Stay here, it isn't safe for any of you."

Katara showed a sour face "We have faced worse."

The Doctor cut in "No you haven't; the Fire nation is tough but the Cybermen are too far for you. I'm sorry."

He and Jack left closing the door.

Toph walked up to the door and opened it "I'm going to help them."

Katara ran up and grabbed her arm "You can't! The Doctor said to wait here."

Toph freed her arm "I'm strong and plus I can metal bend."

Katara sighed and Aang walked up "Toph if you want to help than were helping too."

She smiled as Katara sighed "Fine, let's go help." With that the three teens left to help Jack and the Doctor.

-With Jack and the Doctor-

"In here Doctor." Jack said as he opened the door to a large room with a giant machine in the center "That is the power source to the whole Cyber operation."

The Doctor entered and quickly ran to the center "Thanks Jack, you can go back to the TARDIS."

Jack looked shocked "Doctor I'm not letting you sacrifice yourself."

The Doctor cut in "Yes you are."

Jack walked in and shut the door "No I'm not."

Suddenly they heard the sounds of explosions and the phrase 'DELETE' and the Doctor looked to Jack confused "You think?" Jack nodded his head "She is stubborn isn't she?"

The Doctor chuckled "She sure is."

Jack waved for them "We could use some help… and bring the Cybermen!" they all looked confused but agreed and led the Cybermen to the room with the Doctor.

The Cybermen stood in front of the Doctor "YOU WILL STAND DOWN!" the leader yelled

The Doctor chuckled "I fought you before and I'll do it again." He shoved the flash drive into the Cyber converter "God save the Queen Cyber Leader!"

At that moment all the Cybermen's heads exploded; hoping it was the same throughout the Fire Nation. Toph lifted the fallen bodies and tossed them aside. She looked at the Doctor confused "God save the Queen?"

The Doctor chuckled "It works in my universe." The look of confusion on everyone's faces; except Jack. The Doctor gave a nervous chuckle "I have some explaining to do don't I?"

Toph nodded "Big time."

-Room with the TARDIS-

The Doctor and Toph were about to leave when Toph stopped him "Hey Doc can we take Sweetness or Twinkle Toes?"

Aang and Katara looked at the Doctor in shock; Katara yelling "How come we still get nick names and she calls you by your name!?"

The Doctor sighed "'Doc' is an upgrade, she called me 'Skunkie' for a month."

Toph sighed "Anyway, you guys feel like coming?"

Katara replied "No, I have to help Jack make sure that all of those metal men are gone."

Toph looked to Aang "Do you want to come?"

Aang looked to Katara who gave him a sly smile and elbowed him "Go on Aang, I know you want to."

The Doctor cut in before he could reply "It can take you anywhere in and at any time; feel like seeing the future? Or how about dipping into the past? You're call."

Aang finally replied "Ok, I'll come along."

Toph squealed so loud the Doctor thought he went deaf "Ok Toph, Aang let's get going."

When the doors shut the TARDIS disappeared leaving Katara and Jack alone; Jack asking her "Why did you elbow him?"

She sighed happily "Mother knows best."

Jack awkwardly responded "I'll pretend to know what you mean."

With that Jack and Katara left to search for more Cybermen.

**DONE! With this chapter; I will have some Taang in the next chapter as well as a kind old man.**

**Also some stories I'll be updating soon:**

**Jinxed Wasteland**

**Weasel Pie 2**

**A New Start**

**Twilight's New Teacher**

**On the Note of Twilight's New Teacher it will be the last chapter.**


	12. Malts and Lovebirds

**A/N: More Taang involved in this chapter**

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 12: Malts and Lovebirds**

Aang was flung around the TARDIS consul; trying for dear life to grab onto something "Doctor; can you please stop thins!?"

The Doctor laughed "Are you serious? This is the best part!" he was holding onto the railing.

Toph laughed as well "Come on Twinkle Toes loosen up will ya?" she herself held onto the consul itself.

Once the TARDIS settled down Aang asked the Doctor "Where or when are we?" he asked scratching his head.

The Doctor gave a smirk to Aang as he saw Toph help him up, "Go show Aang to the wardrobe room. The place we are doesn't really accept your choice of clothing." He also handed Aang a picture "Choose clothes like this and Toph, wear your glasses." He said as he handed her the seeing glasses.

-A few minutes later-

The Doctor had dozed off until he heard Aang and Toph return; when he woke up he looked at them and smiled "Very 60's kids. Very 60's."

Toph sighed "I really don't like shoes Doc." She wore a light green top with a dark green poodle skirt.

Aang on the other hand wore a dark blue leisure suit; with a tan dress shirt and an orange tie, he held out a very long multicolored scarf "I found this in the men's dressing room; I thought you might like it."

The Doctor took the scarf "Lord it's been years since I wore this." He wrapped it around his neck.

Aang then asked the Doctor "You never answered my question. When are we?"

The Doctor chuckled "We are in London, 1963." He reached in his coat pocket "Here are some pounds. That is the currency here; there is a nice Malt shop not too far from where we landed. Go you two, enjoy your date."

Toph and Aang's face went crimson "Thank you Doctor." They both said in unison.

He waved them goodbye "Have fun!"

-At the Malt Shop-

Toph sat at the booth while Aang went to buy the Malts; but to his dismay the cashier gave him some trouble "Oi! This money is a fake!"

Aang looked concerned "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

The Cashier yelled back "Either get some real money or bugger off!"

At that moment an old man with white hair walked in and saw Toph sitting alone "Hello young lady, what's wrong?"

Toph replied "Hey Gramps, my friend is getting us some malts but the cashier is giving him trouble."

The old man smiled and walked up to the counter "Excuse me sir, but how much for the two malts?"

The cashier replied "4 Pounds, but their money is a fake."

The old man handed the cashier 4 pounds "Take this and take the boy's order, his lady friend looks rather bored." The cashier nodded and went to get the two chocolate malts.

Once he returned he handed Aang the malts and he went to Toph.

Toph took hers and started drinking immediately "This is really good!"

"Yeah!" replied Aang.

-Outside-

They walked out and saw the old man standing on a street corner; Toph running up to him "Hey Gramps!" she yelled, causing the old man to whip his head around "Aang told me what you did and I want to thank you."

The old man chuckled "No need my dear; it was the least I could do. A first date with no malt, which would be rather rubbish now you must have a home to get back to don't you? "

They smiled and ran off, the old man doing the same; walking into a Police Box.

-In the TARDIS-

The Doctor was fiddling with his scarf "Now if I had some jelly babies I would be young again!" When Toph and Aang walked in and the Doctor greeted them "How was the date?" he asked rather curious.

Aang started "We went to that malt shop but the guy wouldn't take out money but-"

Toph cut in "But this old guy paid for them!"

The Doctor smiled "Well go get changed, we are going to the future and you aren't going dressed like that." As soon as they ran off the Doctor chuckled to himself "'Old guy' huh?" suddenly a picture appeared of his first incarnation "You sly dog you."

**Short but sweet; I like Taang (Toph X Aang) and you may see more of it, and because I like to be cool you may see a Legend of Korra crossover in the future, or the past because you may have read it already ;3**


	13. Family Matters

**Adventures of a Blind Girl**

**Chapter 13: Family Matters **

Ty Lee was running for her life; she had been running for a good solid hour but she knew she had to keep running. She turned into an alleyway and saw a big blue box, when she heard a deep growling she had no choice but to barge in… and she was fully surprised.

She saw inside of the box was a large room with a consul in the middle with a glass tube reaching up to the very top. The room itself felt like 3 floors; one was the ground floor, just the bottom of the consul and a junky work desk, the second was the consul and the third was a doorway that looked like it led into an endless hallway.

A man with black and white hair looked over to her "Oi! Who are you and what are you doing in here!?" he walked out of the doorway wearing a black dress shirt, a bright red collard vest and an orange tie, he walked to the railing and grabbed a long dark red coat with dark red collard and dark red sleeve cuffs "This isn't a place for you to just barge in, where did you learn manners; Sweet Apple Acres?"

Ty Lee looked to him, nearly crying and pleaded for his help "Sir Can you help me?" she looked out of the door and heard the vicious growling "I was being chased by this evil monster and I managed to out run it…" he plowed her head into his chest and started to cry.

The Doctor sighed "Alright miss, I'll help you." He turned towards to endless hall doorway and yelled "Toph! We got work to do!"

Ty Lee sniffled "I've heard that name before."

The next thing Ty Lee saw was Toph; the young Earth Bender who once traveled with the Avatar, wearing her fire nation uniform. Toph noticed Ty Lee's presence and snapped at the Doctor "Hey Doc! What's little Miss. Flexi bend doing here!?"

The Doctor gave Toph a stern look "Toph, we have a guest so please be nice." She huffed and sat in a rolly chair by the consul.

Ty Lee let go of the Doctor and gave a nervous cough "H-hi Toph, it's n-n-nice to s-see you again…" she said; clearly scared out of her wits.

Toph snarled "Shut it circus clown. I'm still not forgiving you for trying to hunt my friends and I down." Ty Lee hung her head in shame.

The Doctor went to close the door when he heard the growling and heard a shallow voice; filled with rasp "Ty Lee, you shall fall and so shall your race!" the Doctor shut the door and sighed "This isn't good." He ran up to the consul and began button mashing.

Toph looked over to him "So what's the problem?"

The Doctor looked over to Ty Lee "Do you exactly know what this thing looks like?" she shook her head "Well the scanners have indicated that they are a race called the 'Bonclares' but what's weird is they only attacked Gallifreyans, they never looked at other races, just Gallifrey." He walked down to his work desk and scrawled around for a stethoscope. Once he returned to the other two "Ty Lee sit where Toph is sitting."

She sat in the chair after Toph got up; he put the stethoscope on her heart and heard a natural heartbeat but when he moved it to the other side of her chest… he got a surprise. His only facial expression was that of shock and his only words were "That is impossible…" he dropped the stethoscope and fell back in shock; causing both Ty Lee and Toph to help him up, Toph wanting to know more "Hey Doc, what's so special with Circus girl?" Ty Lee nodded in agreement.

The Doctor just stared at Ty Lee, not uttering a word until "But their all dead…" he stood up and just studied her "I killed them all, I had no choice, how is this possible!?"

Toph yelled out in frustration "What is going on!?"

The Doctor looked to her and yelled back "She's Gallifreyan!"

Ty Lee looked at him in shock and confusion "I'm what?"

He sighed and sat back down "You're Gallifreyan; a member of a long but dead race."

Ty Lee fell to the ground "But… but I'm normal. I never remember growing up on a different planet."

The Doctor stood up and slicked his hair back "Maybe your mother sent you here or something I don't know, but what I do know is that I'm not alone anymore." He then smiled and stuck his hand out "Hello I'm the Doctor."

She shook his hand "Weird, my Grandmother mentioned someone named 'the Doctor'"

He questioned her "What was her name?"

She continued "Yin Gee Sue, but she told me her real name before coming to the Fire Nation was 'Susan Forman'"

The Doctor covered his mouth in shock, Toph asking if he was alright "Yo Doc, you ok? Circus girl didn't freak ya out or anything?"

The Doctor walked over to Ty Lee and hugged her "Susan was my Granddaughter, making you my Great Granddaughter."

Toph interrupted "Very lovey dovey but didn't she mention something about an evil thing trying to kill her?"

The Doctor ran to the consul "Your right Toph, the only way Gallifreyans defeated the Bonclares was to trap them in time." He flipped some switches "And that is exactly what we are going to do. Make the Bonclare be stuck in time." The TARDIS shook and Toph, the Doctor and Ty Lee grabbed onto the railing to keep from flying off.

-Other side of town-

A giant dog like demon creature was sniffing buildings and searching for Ty Lee when it heard the sound of the blue box, it roared and jumped to attack when it was caught in a tractor beam. The Doctor opened the doors "Sorry, Bonclare but you are too dangerous for your own good." He closed the door and the TARDIS, along with the Bonclare, began to disappear.

-Time Vortex-

The TARDIS tumbled and twirled through the time vortex and the Tractor beam let go; at that moment the doors opened and Ty Lee watched at the Bonclare was dissolved into the Time Vortex, she looked to the Doctor "The Bonclares aren't that hard to beat; Trap them and shove them in time. Easy as that."

He shut the Door and looked to Ty Lee "Do you want to head home?"

She looked down "What home?" she looked to him "My family is a lie and I find out I'm an alien. It's clear I have nothing left in the Fire Nation." She slumped her head in her hands.

Toph tugged the Doctor's arm "I may regret saying this but… bring her along."

The Doctor chuckled "Look at you Toph, being nice to someone you dislike." He patted her back "I'm proud of you."

She chuckled "Yeah, don't get used to it."

The Doctor walked over to Ty Lee "You know; since I am your Great Grandfather, you might as well travel with me. What you say?"

She gave him a big smile and hugged him "That's so sweet! Hey can I call you Gramps? Or Grand Pap? Or Grand Pa? Or-" she was cut off by the Doctor's hand covering her mouth "I think Grandfather will do just fine."

When he removed his hand she gave him another hug.

**WOO! I had this story in my head since I got up, and it is good to write it down. Yes I did have the idea to make Ty Lee a TimeLord and I did have the idea to have her travel with him but I didn't want to make it a separate story. Also if you wondering where Aang went… he went back home. Sorry if It wasn't explained. Muffin time!**


End file.
